


Like Like Me

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, This is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wash day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: Finn has been admiring the reader's hair for a little bit, and finally gains the courage to ask about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The FO is pretty lame 4 hair care imo. I mean. *roast hand @ Finn's hairline* BOY. 
> 
> i still love u finn lmao

He's been staring at your hair since the moment he met you. Occasionally, you see his hand go to his own hair, in wonder. Could he get his hair to be like your own? Finn wouldn't outwardly ask, only asking sometimes if it takes long to get it the way you wanted, or if it's too much on your head. You thought his behavior is cute, but partly want to know how hair care was addressed in the First Order.

It's during lunch that he straight out asks. "(Y/N), how do you do your hair? Is it like how Poe does his?"

You shake your head no, ignoring the idea that comes to mind. "I wash it like everyone else, but I also have a routine to keep it healthy."

"A routine?" His eyes widen a bit and his hand goes to his. "Do you think you can tell me your routine? I want my hair to be like yours."

You smile, giving into your idea, "I can do you one better. What if I washed your hair?"

Finn's face lights up and he nods, "When? Can we do it now?"

"Not now. Maybe later. I don't want to take you from your duties."

"They're not as important as this," he states, marveling at your hair.

"Fine. Then we'll do it after lunch."

* * *

 

Finn sits on the stool you dragged in and waits patiently. You smile as you tell him to lean his neck over the sink. He leans over, frowning at how uncomfortable it is, but you don’t know what other way you could wash his hair.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” You say, turning the water on. It comes out ice cold, but warms up to a comfortable temperature. He keeps his eyes steady on you as you guide the water through his hair. When it’s soaked, you turn the water off, and help him sit up.

“Do you wash people’s hair often?” He asks, adjusting the towel. You open your personal wash, practically hearing your mother disapprove, putting a nice sized dab in your palm.

“No. Usually people wash their own.” You massage it in his scalp and he leans into your hands. You smile as your fingers scratch at his scalp, sometimes running your fingers through small tangles.

“Up."

You chuckle at the direction, moving your scratching to the suggested area. "Right there…” The corners of his lips perk up.

“You enjoying this?” He moans in response and your cheeks heat up. “I didn’t know I was missing out on head massages… Do you get them often? Do you give them often?"

You’re still caught up on the fact that he moaned, as you pull your hands up. "Lean back.” You turn the water on again, answering his questions, “When I was little, my mom would do this for me. And on special occasions, she still does my hair. But since I’m older and can do it myself… I only give head massages when I wash my own hair now.”

His eyes are closed this time, with good reason. The water spatters more this time as you try to all the soap out of his hair. Coming up again, you use the special wash, hearing your mother scream out even more this time. It takes her longer to make this than the first stuff, but for Finn… He’s worth it. He doesn’t say much this time, enjoying as your fingers make sure to hit every spot on his scalp.

“Let this sit for little bit.” You wash your hands, as he opens his eyes. “(Y/N).” “Hmm?"

"If I use this stuff, my hair will be long and have a sheen like yours?"

You giggle, "I don’t know. Depends on your genes. What kind of hair you were born with."

"What kind of hair was I born with?"

"Maybe the same type as me, but you can’t cut it. And you have to deal with the awkward lengths.”

"In the First Order, we just cut our hair. I guess for women, depending on their rank, got straight hair in a tight bun... Can your hair be straightened?"

"I don't like straightening it to be honest Finn."

"Really?"

You nod, resting against the wall. "My hair helps me not conform. Also, only certain people really know how to take care of our kind of hair."

"Oh?"

"We're special. Isn't that great?"

He leans his head back, feeling a trickle of water. "Yeah... Anyway, how long did it take your hair to grow?"

"My whole life. I never cut it, except for the ends when they became split."

"Split?"

"Yeah, damaged. Did they not go over this stuff?"

He shakes his head. "I know a lot about the galaxy and war and history, and other stuff, but for our hygiene... Being a storm trooper meant, going to get your hair cut and checked for Hoth mites."

"Sounds absolutely boring, Finn. Hair, our hair, is so much more than cut and check." His eyes bore into you, wanting you to say more. "Can you wash it out or do you need me to?"

He stands, towering over your small frame. "How do you do it, Artiste (Y/N)?"

You giggle at the title, "Ah, I rinse in the refresher. I mean, I can wash it out for you if you wish."

He shakes his head, "No it's fine. I want to do it your way, (Y/N)," he winks before grabbing his towel and heading to a far refresher.

You try not to stare, the sweats they give everyone a gift from above the way they rest on his body. You hurry back to his room, banishing those thoughts. Finn is your friend, not your boyfriend.

* * *

 

You wait for him in his room, going through your holopad. There wasn’t any news, but it keeps you busy. He comes in towel around his shoulders, rubbing his head. “My head feels so good. Thank you so much, (Y/N)."

You put your device to the side and smile, "I’m happy to help.” You’re not sure whether you want to give him a hug, knowing his hair is still wet, but he decides for you, bringing you to his chest. You’re always taken aback by how hard he is, a wall of muscle, though he’s softening, but not enough in your opinion. His arms travel around your waist, holding there.

You hug him back, standing on your toes just a little so you weren’t face to chest. Your face finds a comfortable place near his neck before he turns his head, pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes shoot open, seeing Finn’s eyelids and the crinkling of his forehead. You close your eyes wanting to focus on him, the fact that he’s kissing you! First! He leans down just a bit so you’re back flat on your feet. Your noses bump, but you tilt your head just enough where his face is perfect against your own.

He pulls away first, bringing his towel to his cheek. “Hair is still a little wet…” He moves to his bed, a cheeky smile on his face. You stay put, your lips buzzing, your mind buzzing… He kissed you. He really did…

“What do you do now?"

"After that? Well, does this mean that you like like me, Finn?” His eyebrow raises, not following for a quick minute. “I meant with my hair."

"Oh, um. I can moisturize it for you. Tell you how to do it on your own too.” “Okay, good.”

Before you start, you sit beside him. "Finn, friends don't kiss friends like that. Not where I'm from." You try to sound professional, but on the inside struggle. You want him to kiss you more, but you also want him to remain your friend. Feelings, the ones you already have, would just complicate the whole situation.

"I know that."

"So what are you implying?"

Your eyes go to his lips flicking up to his eyes, the towel he puts on his hair to stop the water from leaking. "I want to be more than just your friend." He leans closer, pressing his lips against yours again. You close your eyes, leaning into him. He smells like Resistance soap and the homemade shampoo. He pulls away, "Will you be more than my friend?"

You smile too hard, feeling it in your cheeks quickly. "I-I-I... Yes Finn." He leans in for another kiss, but you put your hand on his shoulder. "We have to moisturize your hair before your hair dries out... You wouldn't like the tangles that occur when that happens."

He shakes his head, "That sounds painful... Let's get started then."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading~~ also yes, i did post this, the majority of it, on my sw blog, but i decided to keep it separate from icarus bc it wouldn't fit.


End file.
